


31 days of Halloween

by Zsterwriter14



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Angular, Breakable, Chop - Freeform, Clock, Drain, Drooling, Exhaustion, Flowing, Gen, Gift, Inktober, Jolt - Freeform, Poison, Precious, Star - Freeform, Stretch, Swollen, Thunder - Freeform, Tranquility, bottle, chicken, cruel - Freeform, double, expensive, guarded, muddy, prickly, roasted, scorched, slice, spell, weak, whale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-07-23 13:30:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 12,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16159910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zsterwriter14/pseuds/Zsterwriter14
Summary: Inktober prompts used to write KHR drabbles.





	1. Day #1 Poison

He could smell the almonds amongst the sharp bite of mint before he drank it. He doesn't remember which one of them gave him the tea, probably Verde again. 

Maybe it was Reborn, he liked to try and improve his awareness. 

He mentally scoffed, _like he didn't recognize the scent of Cyanide._

He didn't cough when his lungs started contracting, struggling for oxygen. He felt mildly light headed, his vision flickering in and out. It took less than five minuetes to die from cyanide poisoning and you die drowning on air. 

His flames propagated his body heat until he sweat it out of his system. 

...He took another sip of the tea, glancing over at the other Prisnisette. Reborn was watching. Verde wasn't. He thumbed the lipstick on the edge of the cup. 

"The tea's great Senpai," Skull chirped. 

His smile didn't reach his eyes.


	2. Day #2 Tranquility

There is something significant in the feeling of summer rain against his bruised skin. The soft, steady, patter of warm drops soaking his hair and caressing his face. 

His t-shirt hangs off his shallow frame, soaked to his skin, exposing too prominent bones and warming his skin. The rain soothes the near constant ache in the hollow of his chest where everything is cold and empty. 

He takes a slow breathe in, imagining the rain pouring into that space. Drop by drop, filling him with its gentle warmth. 

He breathes out, forcing out the dark and cold. 

His eyes are closed to the dark overhang of grey storm clouds. His body numb to the wild cold the winds blow in. Deaf to the rumble of loud thunder and crackling lightning. 

All Tsuna feels is the gentle feeling of warm rain against his skin. Soothing his aches and washing away the dark void in his chest. 

"Tsu-kun!" Nana calls worriedly from the back door, eyes on the storm above, "Please come in now." 

Tsuna startled, blinking open orange tinged eyes that fade quickly to soft brown. He shivers against the cold thing to combat the soft warmth left by the rain. "Hai Kaa-san," Tsuna calls back, giving one last longing glance to the swollen grey sky. 

The cold in his chest aches a little less.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The attribute of rainflames is tranquility after all. Sometimes all a broken sky needs is the gentle fall of rain.


	3. Day #3 Roasted

Tsuna looked nervously at his two friends, the decimo-to-be decidedly unhappy with this exercise. He didn't even want to be a Mafia boss! Why did he even have to do thiiiiis? 

"A mafia boss has to be able to take criticism Dame-Tsuna." Reborn said in his cheerful no nonsense tone that gave Tsuna nightmares, cementing it with a painful hair tug. Gokudera looked nauseous at the thought of insulting Tsuna, which made Tsuna both happy and uncomfortable. 

_Tsuna didn't deserve that level of adoration. He was just Dame-Tsuna after all. He was **worthless**._

Tsuna couldn't tell with Yam- Takeshi, the baseball star just looked as amused as usual, the neutral smile. "As Dame-Tsuna's right and left hands you will need to be able to tell him when he's being stupid." Tsuna couldn't see the baby hitman's face but he knew Reborn was smirking. 

"Hieee.." Tsuna whined quietly, this was going be bad. 

"Maa maa Tsuna, it's like a game." Takeshi said cheerfully...? "Your kinda weak at sports and you trip a lot." Gokudera looks like he wants to yell at Takeshi, but the storm guardian still looks nauseous. 

"I'm so sorry Juudiame, but you are not all that academically inclined." Gokudera says in a rush, face red and ashamed. 

Tsuna bites his lip, a dark feeling blooming in his chest. Its nothing he hasn't heard as nausium from everyone around him. He's Dame-Tsuna, it's just.... hearing it from his friends hurts more, digs a bit deeper into what remains of his self-worth. 

"Maa, I'm not good at that school stuff either." Takeshi said, still amused but he's looking at Tsuna with a strange look in his eyes. Tsuna blinked hard, not quite sure what Takeshi's getting at. 

Gokudera scoffs, "That's because your an idiot, Baseball-idiot." 

"So cold Gokudera." Takeshi countered with a fake hurt expression, pressing a hand to his chest. 

"Shut up! I don't know why Juudaime lets you hang around you." He snarled back. 

Tsuna blinked, half bemoaning the inevitable fight between his friends but... the dark feeling in his chest isn't there anymore. He couldn't help a small smile at his guardians.. He had great friends...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not the best , but not the worst I could do.


	4. Day #4 Spell

Once upon a time there was a young boy who came from a long line of people with special abilities. They were not the nicest people. Rather violent and destructive with too much knowledge and power than any mortal should have. They were _important_ and they were the kind of people that brought others together. 

The young boy had these special abilities, a special warmth in his chest. 

The ability to call others. To bring people together at his side for a greater purpose. He brought the _warmth_ wherever he went. 

He was young though, and though his power was already vast and impressive he couldn't control it. He was too young and too content to know how to use it for battle and protection. Too nestled within the soft warmth of a mother's love and fledgling bonds. 

This is why it was so easy for the curse to take hold. 

It was a dark spell with claws that dug and ropes that bound. It twisted it's self over the warmth until it was smothered into nothing but a void where something had been. 

Suddenly the boy was _cold._ A freezing bite that lingered in his bone and tangled into his limbs. 

He was numb. 

Numb to his limbs, making them too heavy, too cumbersome. Numb to his senses, making the world distant and complicated in a way it never was. 

Numb to the fledgling bonds that were snipped cruel by the dark hold of the curse. 

The careful balance of the world around him was swept violently away until all everyone around him could do was stumble and cope. _A rain became stagnant, a sun overwhelming, a cloud feral. All feeling the backlash of warmth torn away without warning._

And thus the boy had to move forwards as the world became colder and crueler. His spirit dying day by day under the pressure of the curse that clung to his bones. Walking as confidence became fear and friendly actions became cruel words and harsh punishments. As the warmth of his mother twisted with disappointment and regret. 

The boy languished for eight years under the dark curse til a small demon made itself home in his dwelling. Small and scorching with strange abilities and stranger practices that it pressed on the boy with the sadism of all demons. 

The demon pulled and pushed with pain and absolute authority that surpassed any protest. It brought its own kin and brought death and resolve. The boy was terrified but slowly, steadily, the world began to lighten. 

With each death spell the demon cast over the boy, the more the dark curse fracture under the boys will. The boy started to become as he was, the warmth saturating his bones with a familiarity he missed. 

Thus the boy became indebted to a demon, one as dark as the night's shadow, but he stood next to it. For the demon owed him just as much. He was powerful with his bonded safely inside his bright warmth. 

_For no one can capture the sky. Even with the oldest of curses or the best of intentions._


	5. Day #5 Chicken

Skull stood at the top of the building, a parachute clutched tightly in his hands. Harsh winds of the cool night pulled at his biking suit and nipped at the little skin that shown at the back of his neck. His body shook as he gazed down the several stories that was the building. It was so tall that everything below him was naught but ants. It was someones idea of a secret base, hidden in the middle of a city. 

Reborn and Colonello stood behind him, strapping themselves into their own parachutes. Pulling the straps over their stupid guns and the important folders and carefully wrapped drives that he was too stupid to carry apparently. His fingers dug into the thick fabric of the canvas, biting his lips in the face of indecision. They needed to jump soon, the alarms were set to go off not long after they were in the car. 

"What are you waiting for lackey?" Reborn asked in dark amusement, though at this point Skull could practically feel the irritation rolling off the hitman. Looking over his tense and shaking body and seeing fear."Scared?" 

Skull wanted to scoff, it's like he never introduced himself to them that first night. The arrogance was strong in these ones. "N-" 

"Skull, this is not the time to chicken out." Colonello scolded, more amused than annoyed, speaking over the stuntman. 

Skull bristled in the way only a Cloud could. The smothering plumes of flames rolling over them without manifesting, the feeling of it pressing against their equally strong burning souls. He turned on the two of them, glowing eyes showing through the green visor of his helmet. The flames lined his veins and bones in a way he never did consciously before meeting these _Stupidly Arrogant_ people, reinforcing bones and cushioning delicate organs. "The Great Skull is not afraid of a little 12 story drop." He snarled in a way that he never dared to do outside of a stunt. Stunts were _his thing_. 

The rush of adrenaline and the constant hovering of death at the wings. The bite of road burn and the solid snap of broken bones. These were the things he lived for. 

He tossed the useless parachute at the stupid idiots doubting him. 

He lived for the act and feeling of dangerous living. No one who drove a motorcycle over several moving helicopter blades is afraid of death and a little pain. He was the world's strongest cloud apparently, he might not know how flames worked quite yet and the other might creep him out a bit. But he was, at the end of everything, a daredevil and a death seeker, Skull De Mort the Immortal Stuntman, The man hated by death. 

Skull flips the two off with both hands before he jumps of the building. Using cloud flames to propagate his durability meant a jump at this height wasn't deadly anyways. 

He laughed the entire way down. 

Skull de Mort was a lot of things, but a chicken he was not.


	6. Day #6 Drooling

They stared at him through the large windows to where he was crouched in the back yard. His back was to them, slender shoulders and pale, _pale_ , skin exposed to the hot summer sun. It was by no means the smoothest skin, torn with old scars crisscrossing his skin, a large area the shone faintly from some sort of burn, and the more recent starburst' s of gunshot wounds. 

No. It wasn't the prettiest of skin, but in their world nothing stayed that way for long. 

They watched the smooth roll of shoulders, lithe muscle hiding under his distinctive thin frame. What looked like simple thinness under his thick clothes turned out to be all defined but slender musculature, long limbed and thin like a cat. All of it outlined by the glimmer of sweat that clung to him, darkening his hair in a way that was entrancing. 

They looked at each other, a dark enjoyment reflected in both sets of eyes. 

"The lackey is quite the looker." Reborn said conversationally, as his eyes flicked back to sight of the weakest of the Prisnisette. Skull glanced sideways, giving both of them a good view of his grease streaked face and sharp features. A rare sight without the heavy violet of his stage makeup, his ears still glimmering with his piercings. Skull was all sharp cheekbones and full lips, a fierce sort of masculinity that edged on pretty without hesitance. 

"He is very attractive, if one was interested in such things." Verde said in a tone that suggested he just might be. 

Reborn and Verde hated each other with the passion of two people who were both too smart for their own good, but it didn't mean they couldn't get along when the mood hit them. 

Skull vowed to find a different spot to indulge his hobby, he really didn't want to know what they were thinking...


	7. Day #7 Exhaustion

Tsuna rubbed his eyes, trying to relive the throbbing of his head. Tears pricked in the corners of his eyes and a bone deep exhaustion pulled at him as he sat on the porch. 

_He was so tired._ It was like being smothered under a cold blanket dragging on his limbs and body, like being sealed all over again. All he wanted was to the peaceful release of sleep, to drop down into his comfortable bed and let _go_. 

But he couldn't. 

Every time he was under for more than a few seconds all he could hear is the sounds of screams. The sound of bones super-heated til they cracked. The sight of blood stained friends and the horrid glow of hard flames as they burned someone to ash. 

Suddenly he couldn't walk through school without flinching, holding back from that initial response of _hurt hurt hurt._ The smell of cooking meat turning him to nauseating thoughts of Byakuran and the first life lost under his hands. All he could think of his how the warmth in his chest had never seemed so painful. 

"Dame-Tsuna." Reborn called out, voice low in accordance to the late hour. Tsuna didn't jump, his intuition finally reintegrated within himself. He knew Reborn had been watching long before the arcobaleno approached him. He didn't bother lifting his head from his hands, just pressed them deeper into raised knees. 

"How do you deal with this Reborn?" Tsuna asked quietly, voice soft and broken. A far cry from his shrieking protests or the cold surety of HDW. "How do you deal with the knowledge that you killed someone. I know Byakuran was a bad person and he hurt my people. But he was still a person!" He looked up at his mentor than, brown eyes red and ringed with exhaustion, tears spilled down his soft cheeks. 

Reborn looks back at him with his unfathomably deep dark eyes, emotions held behind numerous walls. He stared at the patchwork little sky who had been forced to mature much faster than the Sun Arcobaleno intended, thrown to fast and too deep into the darkness in a way that threatened to devour him. Comfort wasn't something Reborn was good at. He was the burning sun not the soothing rain, he couldn't wash away the pain in the fourteen year old's eyes. He looked at the searching gaze and fed his student a rare tidbit of truth, "You don't. Not really, Dame-tsuna. All you can do is shove it down until it doesn't bother you anymore. Until you can get yourself under control." 

Tsuna stared at Reborn for a long moment, flashes of sorrow and pity mixing in with the self-disgust and fear. "I just want to sleep..." Tsuna whispered, looking back out into the dark yard with a soft sob. 

The Arcobelno looked at his student, and followed his gaze out towards the empty black. "Time makes it easier to forget." He says finally, "Don't stay up too late. You still need to go to school in the morning." 

Tsuna huffs wetly, "Hai."


	8. Day #8 Star

They sat high up in the stands, uncomfortable but dignified enough not to show it. The massive stadium was still dim as people poured in, excitement snapping through the air like electricity. Almost everyone save themselves were dressed in various purple memorabilia, some with old t-shirts with a fearsome skull decal, some with bright purple make-up that was more than familiar. 

They could hear the excited whispers, the faint disbelief, unchecked emotion in happy shrieks almost loud enough to disturb the whole stadium. All of them with the same name on their tongues, all of them waiting with anticipation. 

The six of them exchanged mild expressions of surprise, when they were invited a week ago it had seemed funny if pathetic. The one always so far behind them reaching out with bluster again. Now though? Now, they weren't so sure. 

They all twitched when the lights snapped off audibly, plunging the stadium into a near darkness save for the center. Now they could see the what they had been invited to see, and they were a bit shocked at the shear drop the jump offered. It towered up into the open space of the stadium, almost on level with the massive four sided display which had flicked on with the lights. 

"HEY THERE STUNT FANS! WELCOME TO THE TRAVOTA!" An announcer screamed over the speakers, followed by an enthusiastic scream from the audience. "WE HAVE A SPECIAL SHOW FOR YOU GUYS TONIGHT! BACK FROM THE GRAVE LIKE WE KNOW HIM TO DO, YOU ALL KNOW WHO I'M TALKING ABOUT! LADIES AND GENTS HELP ME WELCOME THE STAR OF THE STAGE BACK." The display in front of them suddenly showed live footage of a familiar face with an unfamiliar expression. 

"THE ONE CALLED THE MAN HATED BY DEATH HIMSELF! WELCOME BACK SKULL DE MORT!!" The audience screamed with excitement at the sight of the stunt man. The Ex-Arcobaleno stared at the sight of their cloud, his face done up in his stage makeup with a feral smile on his face as he waved at the camera. It was kind of surreal to see the stuntman standing their defiantly without the exaggerated confidence in how he held himself. There was nothing like the fear in his eyes that he tended to look at them with. He looked rather appealing in the dark purple leathers next to his skull detailed stunt bike. A unfamiliar helmet was held under his arm. 

This was the man they never met before, the stuntman, the performer, the person behind the boasts. 

His eyes sparkled with his unlimited cloud flames, a cloud in their territory. 

_The Arcobaleno stayed for the whole show. Their cloud was amazingly stupid but absolutely fearless. The world's best Stuntman indeed._


	9. Day #9 Precious

His mother had always told him that he would know when he found his one. 

_Where most people told their children the wonders of love, the Hibari family held nothing more special then the all encompassing embrace of Harmony. They were a free floating clan of predators and wanderers, and there was no one more important than the one that could understand without words and was worth staying around for._

Kyo-kun had found his sky not long after his sixth birthday, just when he was settling in his new school to his specification. 

_Namimori belonged to the Hibari's long before the mafia cast its eyes on it. Some say it became theirs when a loyal cloud followed his sky._

His sky was small and cute with large brown eyes that glittered with pieces of amber and instincts to put anyone to shame. His light brown hair spiked around a chubby face that was more foreign than local like a hedgehogs spines. His sky was fearless enough to approach him and smile at him with trust in his eyes. Kyoya had been entranced from that first moment when the small sky stood up to a dumb herbivore and bore his teeth like a predator, all sunny smiles and sharp promise. 

_He never did get to see the little sky tear into the herbivore, a strange omnivore came to his defense with a joyless smile and a hard bat. The rain at the sky's side was good enough for Kyo-kun, as he itched to test himself against the younger boy's budding blood lust. To test himself against what had to be the first of his sky's own_. 

_Tsunayoshi Sawada swept the cloud hanging over his elementary school into his influence without a conscious effort on his part. Not meeting the one that was his until later than week._

Kyo-kun who was becoming the demon of Namimori got to bask in the gentle influence of harmony for a year. Protecting and teaching his younger sky in turn with the two other elements who were coming into his influence. It was the last year Kyoya got to enjoy before he felt the sky bond being cut viciously under his nose. 

_There is little worse than sealing an young sky coming into themselves, but tearing apart three young elements that had nothing to do with the dark underground came close._

Kyoya never really understood what happened to his Sky, why the soft warmth and acceptance was torn away without warning. Kyoya had felt nothing but confusion and helpless rage with the gaping hole in his young chest with the remains of his guardian bond to staunch the bleed. 

So he became the Demon Prefect of Namimori, controlling the herds so he could never lose something dear to him again. A cloud without a sky only has their territory after all. 

_A cloud without a sky is vicious and territorial, but they are easy to navigate._

__

__

_A cloud who was torn from their sky is dangerous, because they're _Feral_. Because without their sky, they are always on the cusp of raging._


	10. Day #10 Flowing

The first thing he noticed was the iron scent of blood and the long sheet of silver hair. 

His eyes caught on how the long silver hair flowed with each attack the swordsman made. The part of him entranced with manga and video games idly knows that people with long hair are deadly, especially when they who how to fight. Reborn' s hair pulling is enough a reminder as to why. 

His intuition had screamed at him to move, that the people in front of him fighting in a deadly game of cat and mouse were _dangerous_. They were dangerous in the same way that Reborn was sometimes. The times when his amenable aura of faux innocence slipped away like water down the drain. 

On a different level of awareness he could feel the dual flooding sensations of cool rain flames, one a harsh downpour that spoke of monsoons and flooding. One laced with a turbulent sky shaded with roaring storm red that made something in Tsuna's own damaged flames ache. The other was lighter, like an afternoon shower, no less dangerous but softer with youth and weathered to a clear sky. 

Tsuna didn't stay entranced for long, his own summer rain and ever so loyal storm jump in to help almost help despite the warnings. 

Tsuna wants to scream. First he learns his father _isn't_ dead and now this!? It reaks of the mafia and Tsuna just knows he's going to be dragged right into it. 

Kami-san help them all.


	11. Day #11 Cruel

He had seen the worst of humanity over the years. He had been called the worst of humanity, because he was the _best_ and his skills were not to the benefits of other. 

Nonetheless, everything he's done. All pain he's unleashed on the world. He can say with certainty that he has never done what these people have. He had never singled out a person, a _child_ , and kept dragging them down to their lowest and kept on pushing. _A voice that sounds almost like Skull and almost like guilt scoffs harshly, and he corrects himself to say he wouldn't now. He's not who he was..._

He digresses. 

He has been watching his prospective student for three days now and how he is treated is deplorable. Sawada Tsunayoshi was a waste of space on the paper, weak, poor grades, and with no friends whatsoever. He's called Dame... Useless by everyone, _everyone_ including his own _mother_. 

_He threw Iemitsu's report on his own son away the moment he looked it over. Iemitsu was borderline discordant with how he had no guardians to back him up despite being surrounded with some of the best flame users the world had to offer. He made Reborn's instincts itch in a way that made him want to kill the man to protect himself and Lal..._

In reality, there's defiantly something really wrong with the thirteen year old. The kid seems to wander around in a haze, moving like his body was just that much too heavy for ease of movement. If Tsuna moved to fast or was felt too threatened he seemed to glitch, tripping or panicking. In the face of the constant put downs and abuse Reborn would suspect some sort of depression or other peer based mental scares, except... 

The kid is like a blank space in a sea of bleeding colors, emitting absolutely no flame presence for a supposed Vongola Sky. Very few people could compare to the flame output of a Vongola Sky, and the kid had nothing that even suggested dormant ones. 

There was also the other three young flame users that seemed to gravitate towards Tsunayoshi unintentionally even if they never interacted with the teen more than superfluously. Not going in on the abuse but not stopping it. It was the brief but helpless was they stared at the young sky, the confused longing that was twinged with reaching flames... He was an Arcobaleno and the world's greatest hitman in a world saturated by flames. 

He knew exactly what a sky-torn element looked like. 

He knew exactly what broken flame bonds felt like and what they could do the person suffering from the backlash. The fact that all four of them survived this long was frankly a miracle and dumb luck. 

_The fact that the sun kept hounding the cloud guardian despite the almost feral behavior spoke volumes._

Reborn pressed the flyer through the mail slot and jumped up into a tree to wait. 

Job or not, leaving a four kids to die because of something Reborn could fix... He wasn't _that cruel._


	12. Day #12 Whale

The blue glow of the tank illuminated the soft curves of Tsuna's face as the teen watched the large sea mammal swim tiredly in front of them. The foreign-esque set to his features is all the more prominent in this lighting, especially considering his lighter coloring he inherited from his mother. Sawada Tsunayoshi looks are closer in similarity to Gokudera's than Takeshi's if one bothered to look at the two of them together like he has. _And didn't the kid mention something about Tsuna inheriting a Mafia family? As in from Itaria, like Gokudera comes from?_

He's noticeable in any case, Takeshi thinks as he watches the boy out of his peripheral. So it make all the less sense that Takeshi does not remember Tsuna being the same person as _Dame-Tsuna_. 

Cause they are! 

The same person that is. Despite the fact that Takeshi _doesn't remember it._

Takeshi has been in the same class as Tsunayoshi since they were in elementary school. Their desks are ajacent to each other and everything this year, but other than some vague recollection of Tsuna's gravity defying do... He can't correlate Dame-Tsuna with the kid standing next to him, because he doesn't remember seeing Dame-Tsuna's face. 

Which is strange because Takeshi knows everyone. It's something he associates with how he can tell his baseball 'friends' were as shallow as an old bottle cap and the way he knows just how hard he needs to hit someone with his bat to break their ribs in a way that punctures a lung. Every person Takeshi has ever met or even seen of more than a few seconds is seared in his brain in a observant sort of way, their habits and weakness's all lined up next to their names and faces. The fact Tsuna isn't makes Takeshi feel strange. 

To Takeshi, before the roof top incident and meeting the kid, dame-Tsuna had been this faceless kid in his class that everyone talked about, and everyone loved to bad-mouth. After the duel with Mochida-senpai though, Dame-Tsuna had become relevant in way to Takeshi's mind. Like the ever watchful piece of him sat up and told him in no few words to pay attention, because that kid's important. After that ridiculous mockery of a duel, the strange shattered cold in his chest pulsed with a warmth for the first time in ages, and he knew it was connected with Tsuna. 

The warm feeling still pulses in Takeshi's chest, soothing the broken edges of him with each small pulse. The feeling of it nags at something from before his childhood friends vanished and the cold snap feeling overcame him. _It had been when he was young and still interested in other things like his fathers sword and a short friend with fluffy brown hair and amber eyes. It feel like his body still echos with that initial heart wrenching tug, something that had entwined in his chest straining past it's breaking point until it snapped like a rubber band. Whatever had been cut had obviously taken something important from the young rain._

"Hey Tsuna?" He museed aloud, watching the lazy rings the mammal was doing in the tank. 

The bruenet startled slightly, letting out a surprised hiss. "Ah, Y-yes Yam-... Takeshi-kun?" Tsuna asked stiflingly. Takeshi could practically feel the apprehension oozing off of the shorter teen, the soft brown eyes flicking too and from the tank. 

"You're a good friend." He said simply, not what he wanted to, but Tsuna already looked freaked out. 

Questions about Dame-Tsuna and his sky being the same person could wait. 


	13. Day #13 Guarded

Tsuna isn't sure how he managed to slip his 'gaurdians' notice when he follows after Chrome and Mukuro's lackeys post Mist battle. He doubts that Reborn is actually unaware of his location, the hit-man had probably let him go. 

He knew that it was a bad idea to leave his friends to talk to old enemies when his life was being threatened by mafia _Assasins_ who might just hate him more than Mukuro's lot did, but he could feel the taste of Mukuro's mist flames on them. The dark blue illusionary fire had been tossed around so much this battle, with Chrome's soft wisps like morning mist clashing with the heavy presence of Mammon's thick sea fog, he almost didn't notice the familiar brush of the dark moor. 

That tide turning rush of familiar flames had made his own strain against the fractured remains of the cold, longing for the mist that he had tangled with not that long ago. The part of him that is just panic and fear from all of the rejection he encountered as Dame-Tsuna urged him to go back home, to forget about a hostile mist and his dubious replacement. 

The part of him that was his flames and the determination he never really had before nudged him on wards though, gliding online the wispy twin connection that was forming between the mist. He kept an eye on the three in front of him as he followed them towards Kokyou land's ruins, as he looked the thin girl between the slender shapes of Chisuke and Ken? The moment he had seen Chrome's abdomen cave in had pulled on his flames so hard they flooded the room. There had been a moment or two when he was overly aware of both his gaurdians and the varia, their varying flames brushing against his own. He could still remember the familiar burn of Reborn's sun against his sky, even now. 

He stops at the edge of the abandoned theme park, looking in at the dilapidated structures and overgrowth with a frown. There was a vary faint, but otherwise very noticeable mist barrier around the entirety of the park, saturated with a distrusting feeling that made on want to back off. 

He brushes the tips of his fingers over the invisible barrier, his own fingers lighting up with faint orange. The flames in his chest writhe and keen at the gaurd his mist keeps up between them, but he concedes for now. 

The Varia are still in town after all, and he feels no where close to safe. 

He wasn't in any position to offer it to his mists.


	14. Day #14 Clock

It feels like it's pouring out of a hole in the cold center of his chest. The warmth that accompanies each bullet fired, every second of near death at the hands of his tutor. The feeling of it like blood draining out from a bullet hole, pooling in the cold hollow of his chest with a burning warmth and awareness. 

He glances at the clock ticking away on the wall as his teacher droans on about some thing or another, he's thinking math? 

He can't really bring himself to care now that the world is so... present around him. Before Reborn had shot him with that first bullet, that first small death with Kyoko-chan and Mochida-senpai, the world had been there but also behind three layers of thick blankets. It had been like watching a nature documentary of his own life through his eyes, yes he was dame-Tsuna and yes people treated him like dirt... But it wasn't really him? 

He tries not to flinch as some of his classmates whispered painful jabs about him behind his back. He never really noticed all of the casual hate directed at him, it was never really personal for him before the flames ignited.... _Re-ignited?_. It had been like walking through a soft and unpleasant dream that never ended. 

_A part of him wanted to become cold again, even if it just muffled him away from the conscious world. The other part ached for something he couldn't grasp_. 

He glanced at the clock again, watching as the minuet hand dutifully ticked on. 

He wanted to go home now.


	15. Day #15 Weak

He stood at the bow of the ship, a twisted sort of excitment bubbling away in his stomach. The sharp sea salt scent of the ocean was prominent as his eyes fixated on colorful glimmer of Mafia island's flame barrier with flame tinted eyes. 

_The Caracassa grunt next to him shivered as exuberant cloud flames curled over the deck in a barley visible mist, bolstering the actual mist flames coating the entirety of their fleet._

Intel said that the Vongola's heir was visiting the island at the same time as the invasion. Skull could feel the adrenaline rushing through his veins, where the Vongola was, so was _Reborn_. 

_Collonello didn't need to know Skull pestered Verde into cloning his phone years ago, taking some experimental poison and medicines were a fair trade off. He was a civilian not inept, even he could pick up something when they did it in front of him like he was too dumb to learn._

The strongest Sun in the entirety of the world, and one of two people who mattered that refused to _see_ him. He knew that Collenello was probably going to destroy most of his ships and Reborn would beat him but the thought of showing off to Reborn was too much to resist. 

_The Caracassa were one of the more unpleasant families the Stutman had found, or at least that's what Skull liked people to think. The reality was nothing people would suspect form the civilian Arcobaleno, from the weakest member of the pricnisette. Skull liked it like that._

A metallic glimmer and a small crest in the waves beside the ship made his hidden smile widen dangerously as he snickered. His pacifier started a soft but definite glow as they passed the barrier with a shudder. He flicked a few hand signals to the man standing next to him, telling them to ready the guns. 

It was time to play.


	16. Day #16 Angular

Living on the streets, he didn't have much use for math beyond what you could pick up through commercialism. 

_If he had ten Euros and he wanted something that cost five, he'd have five left. A good meal cost closer to six._

__He'd still had been a genius back then of course. He never stopped being one of the smartest people he knew just because he was bored in school. Back then school was a means to an end; something that he used to learn the crowds, to learn how to read, it was were he learned how to become more than a swear rat._ _

_Italy has had a state education system since 1859, mandatory for ages 6-16._

__During those Ten years, Math was interesting to an extant, with it's clear rules and endless possibilities. Sometimes he thinks that if he hadn't had the constant edge of blood forged awareness, the instinct borne from the darkest pits of humanity, if he hadn't been borne in the Sicilian underground he would have liked to go into mathematics. Maybe he would have become a math professor, he always did enjoy teaching..._ _

__As it were, math still found it's way into his life. He endeavored to become the greatest and that required knowing the exact angle of ricochet of a bullet off steel, the exact distances from him to his target. He needed to know how to case a building down to the last inch. When he looked everything was math._ _

__It was easy for people to forget that he had a masters in mathematics for solving a few of the golden equations._ _

_Verde was still a bit bitter that Reborn had gotten to them first, but Verde was also a genius among geniuses. He could suck it, math was Reborn's favorite non-mafia hobby._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the most annoying of the prompts, and one of them was WHALE.


	17. Day #17 Swollen

Skull sat restlessly on the cushioned white table, idly kicking his converse covered feet out of boredom and unrest. His eyes were trained on his interlaced fingers, specifically the shifting holo glitter of his chipped nails. It was purple that week, though it was rare for his nails to be any other color. 

He had dressed down before he came here, shed most of what made Skull de Mort different from the person under the stage persona. The bandages had been peeled off his face, concealer hid the iconic tear drop tattoo, and his eye shadow was limited to his eyes lids in the same lilac shade as his lip gloss. The only leather he was wearing was the jacket laid across his lap, the suit replaced with his own dark skinny jeans and a novelty t-shirt for his own show. He hasn't had much opportunity to wear his actual clothes since he met the others in the Prisnisette, or to go to his apartment. 

It pissed him off sometimes, being forced to stay in character all the time. Skull de Mort had a great stage presence, loud, excitable, and self-important. Perfect for a stuntman who was the best at what he did, it made the crowds excited and their excitement compounded the adrenaline. He let out a hard sigh, glancing at the health poster on the wall next to him. It warned against smoking with lovely visual's of cancerous tissue and tar coated lungs. 

For the strongest people in their respective, if violent, vocations it was kind of disappointing that not even the seer could see behind the mask. All they wanted to see was a weak civilian raised cloud, a weak link in the overall chain. He asked one clarifying question about the specific applications of the sky flame spectrum and suddenly he didn't know anything. 

The door opening jerked him from his thoughts, making him batter down on his hold on his cloud flames. The nurse was kind enough not to notice his over reaction, "Hello Mr. [Redacted], you told the receptionist you had a dislocated shoulder from a falling bookcase?" She asked politely, looking up from a clipboard. 

Skull gave her a more neutral smile then his Skull de Mort smirk, gesturing at his mostly limp right shoulder. The joint was swollen at this point from him suppressing his flames down. "Yeah, one of my collegues got a tad rough with me. It fine, they didn't mean it." 

Skull's smile seems to get a tad to sharp with a few too many teeth. This was his second hospital visit this month, not that he'd ever tell his 'colleagues.' 

Accelerated healing didn't mean his bones moved on their own after all. They never noticed.


	18. Day #18 Bottle

He tilted the plastic bottle back and forth in his hand, listening idly to the sound of the small pills rattling against each other. His feet swung back on forth, the little octopuses on his socks appearing in flashes above his leather clad knees. The metal table was kinds cold under his butt, but there was no solution for it. "So What are these ones supposed to do again?" He asked in with light cheer. 

The green hair scientist didn't bother to look up from his notebook, documenting Skull's fidgets and behaviors again. It was okay now, Verde had asked before doing it this time. "Their main focus will be suppressing your flames to half power, if it's possible to partially suppress flames without out right sealing them the medical application would be phenomenal." Verde said with the barest glimmer of excitement lining his flat tone. The light caught over the lenses in a way that made them blank out. 

"And in exchange for me trying this you'll clone Collonello's phone for me, right?" Skull clarified, twisting the lid of the pill bottle. The pills were a soft orange color and felt faintly of sky flames. 

Verde's put upon sigh made Skull want to snicker but he had more control than that. He bit his lip instead. "Yes. I will clone the idiot's phone for you, I don't know why you want it..." The scientist griped. 

Skull gave him a sardonic smile, "Ne, didn't you know that Collonello's working for Mafia land now? If I have access to his phone I'll be able to track so many peoples comings and goings. He's very chatty for a ex-special forces solider." Skull said smugly. 

There is a glimmer of respect in Verde's gaze before he turns his attention back to the notebook. "Good enough, take two pills to start off with every day. You should take the first does here so I can monitor your health." 

"Right," Skull nodded shaking out to of the two pills into his bare palm. "Bottom's up." 

The pills tasted vaguely of cinnamon.


	19. Day #19 Scorched

He hissed as Reborn applied the cream to his hands, the cold shock of it sending harsh tingles through his nerves. He half squinted at his Tutor tending to the burns with a twinge of scared fascination. The tiny fingers felt both baby soft and callused with age and experience, tiny but stronger than they looked. 

A sentiment that summed up Reborn nicely. 

Tsuna bit down on a scream as said tiny finger pinched down harshly on the burned skin. "Dame-Tsuna," Reborn began in falsely cheerful voice that never failed to send shivers down Tsuna's spine. It was one full of dark amusement and disappointment, and promised Tsuna only bad things. Tsuna whimpered. "What gave you the brilliant idea to channel your flames through your _bare hands_ in the first place?" He was gracious enough to release the wound, grabbing a roll of bandages that Leon had coughed up with the burn cream. The roll was bigger than his hand, but just like how he could throw a teenager that weight three times his own weight, the hit-man had no issue with it. 

Tsuna looked away from where the Hit-man was wrapping his hands with experience that exceeded what he should be able to do if he was truly an infant. He really didn't want to tell Reborn that he had forgotten to bring his mittens before he went to check on Chrome and Mukuro's followers. He had slipped into HDW mode after poking at the barrier again to try flying off before his intuition could tell him it was a bad idea. 

The face Reborn had almost made at the sight of his burnt hands had not been a happy one. 

"Baka Dame-Tsuna, you managed HDW without the use of the pills?" Reborn said with his version of amusement. Tsuna still maintained that Reborn could not read his mind, it wasn't like he was any good at hiding his own thought from people. _A painful dark part of him that had appeared with the unsealing of his flames mentioned how no really cared to look at him anyways. He was Dame-Tsuna afterall._

Tsuna actually shrieked when Reborn pinched him this time, "Dame-Tsuna, a mafia boss should be able to keep a poker face." Reborn chastised with dark amusement. "And they don't screech either." 

"I don't want to be a mafia boss!" Tsuna complained, but sat there contently as Reborn finished wrapping his hands. 

He refused to think about the chain swinging around his neck with a particular ring hanging on it, or the satisfaction he got from beating Xanxus. 

He wasn't going to be a Mafia boss with all the fire in his dying will.


	20. Day #20 Breakable

He looked at the narrow brown eyes that stare back at him with innocent curiosity. She is almost tue same size he is with inky black hair braided back away from her face. 

The difference between them is that he is almost 50 years old and cursed to both being a baby and for having been a part of the triads. She is actually three years old and she is his new apprentice. 

She is small and delicate with none of his strength, still chubby with baby fat and moving without the idea of saving effort. She is small and full of a briming energy that spills out into her smile. Something in him longs to protect her like he does with his own family. 

They brought her to him because she would be good at killig, because that is what he is good at. 

The way she looks at him makes him think of Verde without his glasses on those mornings, those far away days from when the seven strongest coinhabited. She was severly nearsighted, but she was still good enough to be a child assassin. 

"Hello, I-pin." He greets regaurdlessly, a slight bow to the young child. "You can call me shisou, for I will be your teacher and you my apprentice." 

The smile she gives him is excited joy and happiness and her bow a bit clumsy, "Thank you, Shisou! I-pin is gratful for this opertunity." 

_It hurts to smile_.


	21. Day #21 Drain

Sometimes Tsuna caught Reborn staring at the pacifier around his neck. Mostly at night when Tsuna woke up from one nightmare or another, waking out without a sound because mama worried. It was moments like that which made Tsuna wonder if there wasn't something more to Reborn. 

Tsuna hadn't noticed pacifier at first, too caught up in the mind-numbing fog of being sealed and panic. So when he did notice it he thought it was another one of Reborn's eccentrics, a strange crystal pacifier for a strange baby. Kinda gaudy but Reborn only liked good espresso and wore tiny fashionable suits, it fit. 

Then he met Colonello and Skull. 

Two more crystal pacifiers on two more strange babies. Colonello could be explained as Rebron's childhood friend, Reborn was weird enough to like things like strange matching pacifiers. Yet, the pacifiers glowed when they met each other, colors not dissimilar to what Reborn explained as flames. Skull's glowed too and he didn't seem to like Reborn for all of his claims of Senpai. 

Then he met Mukuro and mist flames and the title Arcobaleno. Tsuna heard Reborn make enough calls to recognize the sound of Italian, which he had yet to learn. An internet search coined it Rainbow, and all Tsuna could think was flames. 

Meeting Mammon only cemented it for Tsuna that something was weird. Colonello and Reborn didn't recognize them but they had their own pacifier the color of Mist flames and they were Xanxus's mist officer. It only glowed durring the mist battle but Tsuna was already suspicious. 

Then it was the future that never was and Byakuran and Lal Mirch and her grey pacifier. It was in meeting Yuni and seeing all seven of the pacifiers in one place. One for each element in the sky flame spectrum and learning about the Trisniisette and the balance of the world. 

It was in the fact that now knowing that Yellow was the Sun and Reborn was the greatest but never used flames. It was in the that onii-san and Irie-kun shown bright against Tsuna's sky but Reborn barely flickered. 

The truth that Tusna suspected but never wanted to voice came out with the Vindice and their blackened pacifiers and rotting limbs. In the certain sound in Reborn's voice when he told Tsuna he'd always expected to die. 

Being sealed had been dark and cold but it had been consistent. Tsuna had never known something was wrong because he couldn't remember a difference. He almost cried at the thought of being constantly aware the lack you experienced and feeling your very life force being drained as soon as you made it. 

_The arcobaleno have always been cursed, not only with a small form and the stretched existence but also with the pain of a slow drain hooked up to their soul til they died._


	22. Day# 22 Expensive

Reborn hoarded his love like a dragon. 

Allowig people in was dangerous and loving them was worse. He had lost too many friends. Too many lovers who his heart race with something other than lust. Too many potentials just looking for help turned away because knowing him was _dangerou_. 

Being the world's strongest was a heavy title that crushed anyone who got too close. 

_Reborn was a **sun**. His instincts were predetermined to protect and heal. The sun burned and blinded, but it also promoted growth and light._

He thrived in the dark chaos of the mafia, but he loved teaching much more than killing. 

_Ryohei protected his love ones with a fevor that Reborn envied and hated. For him to love someone was to condemn them to a painful death._

He was glad for the oppertunites to train mafia heirs, the untouchables. 

Reborn loved to teach, and yearned to love, but his affections cost to much. 

Being his friend was an expensive price to pay.


	23. Day #23 Muddy

Skull stood vibrating with excitment at the edge of the course, bouncing on the balls of his feet as he tightened the last of his gear. His new helmet perched ontop of his adult sized bike. 

His sub-commander stood uncertainly next to him, holding the bike up as they looked over the shear difficulty of what laid before them. Sheer ramps and harsh drops, curves so sharp they would need the rider to turn on the head of a pin. The whole thing screamed insanity and they was starting to wonder at their leaders mental state. "Are you sure you want to do this?" They asked warrily. 

Skull turned to them with a wide smile and eyees pracitcally bruning with lit cloud flames. "Yes! The Great Skull has been waiting twenty years to be able to do this again." He exclaimed exitedly, snatching the helmet from the handlebars. 

"Are you sure you want to do this particular course?" they asked, not all that convinced it was safe. Even for an Ex-arcobaleno with the title Skull the immortal. "It looks...dangerous..." 

Skull cackled as he shoved his helmet on, taking the bike from the sub-commander. Skull swung his leg over the thing in a fluid movement that he rarely showed when with the other arcobaleno. He glanced back at his fretting subordinate,"That's what all the dirts for!" He yelled gleefully as he kickstarted the mudbike. 

He let out a howling laugh as he tore down the course in a shower of mud, shaking with humor at the sub-commanders offended shout. 

Skull de Mort was back!


	24. Day #24 Chop

Her knife glistened in the kitchens ovehead light, filling the space with the rythmic thock of cut vegatables. Thin lines of leaks chopped into small circles and brushed into the pan. The sizzle of oil and fresh ingrediants was almost drowned out by the thrum of rain outside. 

He mind wasn't quite on the meal that she was putting together though. No, her thoughts drifted towards he child, Tsu-kun, as he stood in the rain again. It shouldn't have been alarming, a lot of kids liked to play outside when it rained. Splashing in forming puddles and feeling the curious sensation of rain dripping on your nose. What Tsu-kun did that alarmed her was the fact that he just stood there, face turned to the sky and let the rain wash over him. 

She knew something was wrong with her precious baby, something had been from the last time her anata had visted with his boss. She knew somewhere deep down that they had done something to her baby, something bad. 

She put her knife down and turned the heat low so she could watch her child. Tsuna had gone from bright and simply present to a faded facimile of her child. This look a like was like her Tsu-kun walking three feet behind his own body, either barely reacting or overzreacting depending on the situation. He tripped over everything, especially when pushed into action. 

She let him stand out in the rain for a bit longer, it seemed it was the only thing he registered immediatly these days. That and the sasagawa siblings. 

That was another thing that worred her. After what ever her anata and his boss had done to her baby, all of his friends suddenly changed as well. Especially the baby Hibari who had payed with Tsu-kun the entire year before had suddenly gotten so agressive towards the mildest of deviances. The other two simply stopped coming over, not unsual in children but the timing made Nana suspisous. 

Her Anata had done something to her baby, and sometimes she considered leaving something in his food. 

_No one did that to her Baby and got away with it_

She looked up. It was time to call Tsuna back in, before he got any colder. She didnt want him to get any sicker after all.


	25. Day #25 Prickly

He pads softly down the concrete hallway, sniffing at all of the scorch marks the king had left in his greif. 

He isn't sure if he wants to be sad, his human was alive but different. His human smells less of hurt and more of love and devotion. Jirou likes that his human is happier, and he likes that the boss human is back. 

Uri says they aren't the same and that they were abandoned. Uri is usually right about these kind of things, even if she likes to scratch and doesnt like playing as much as he does. She's probably right about this too. Maybe his human isn't the same person and maybe that hurts a bit... 

Kojirou alights onto one of the swords he carries, fluttering as he adjusts to the rythem of Jirou's stride. "Where are you going?" His partner asks without asking, less of words and sounds and more of flames and intent. 

"To find Roll and the skylark," he reponds in the same vioceless language. He sniffs at flame residue on the floor, snorting at the acrdic burn of storm flames. Uri's human did this, or his humans sister did it. They continue on for a while in the quiet as both of them feel the other. Flames brushing against flame with a compainable twinge. Jirou's ears slump as he walks, "Kojirou, should I be sad?" 

The sparrow flutters, his wings brushing against Jirous side, "Why would you?" The sparrow evenutally asks. 

"The king was very sad when his human let him out, and Uri says we were abandoned."Jirou says as he jumps over a peice of concrete. Everyone one had been working really hard so far, some damage could be excused. 

The sparrow is quiet again, this time with thought and emotion. "I think we are okay. This Takeshi might not be the same, but he came to us and he's happier." the sparow says eventually, his words percice and carful like always. 

Jirou's ears perk up happily, his tail flicking back and forth. "Yeah! Our human is realy happy right now and he always plays when we want to. I don't want to be sad and prickly like Uri is!" Jirou says excitedly, endign the thought with a happy bark. 

He can feel the Kojirou's exasperation, the feeling of it flowing through their bond. "Silly dog. "The sparrow said, pecking at his fur with their small sharp beak. He barks again, wagging his tail because he is really happy now. 

"Thank you Kojirou!" jirou says ons last time, closer to Roll and his person the clous flames stared to become visable. 

"You're wlcome Jirou."


	26. Day #26 Stretch

Tsuna whinned as hands pressed against his lower back, guiding him to deepen his strech. The tips of his fingers grazed his toes, much better than the last time, but it _hurt_. "You can do it little brother! Just keep EXTREMELY reaching for your toes." Ryohei shouted excitedly in his ears. Tsuna whinned again, the happy brightness of Ryohei's constant sun flames poking at the sluggish ebb of his reignighted Sky. 

He wasn't sure how he ended up agreeing to do some _light_ workouts with his sun gaurdian. In fact he was pretty sure he had plans to sleep in today? He vaugly rembers getting woken up by Ryohei this morning, and Reborn waving them off... something about calling some friends? 

"You did EXTREMELY well little brother!" Ryohei shouted, removing his hands. Tsuna bit back a relived sob as he slowly pulled himself back up. _He had made the mistake of sitting up too fast **once**. Reborn had smirked at him the entire time he guided Ryohei through healing a pulled muscle._

Ryohei abruptly pulled Tsuna up to his feet, earning a surprised squeak. "Now we can EXTREMELY do the next one!" Ryohei said as if he didnt sign Tsuna's death certificate. 

Tsuna whinned as he slumped tiredly, "Onii-san, I would prefer running at this point," Tsuna said gravley, looking beseachingly at his Sun gaurdian figure. 

"No can do little brother! Streaching is EXTREMELY Important to do before and after exercise!" Ryohei exclaimed with one of his rare serious faces. It was easy to forget the Ryohei was actually knowlagable on things that weren't fighting. 

Tsuna whinned again, looking at the morning sky in dejection. Where all Suns rediculously energetic and sadistic!? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Low key, the personality traits for Sun flames is energetic and SADISM


	27. Day #27 Thunder

Lambo flinched when lightning crackled across the sky, followed by the deep rumbling boom of thunder. It was nothing like the calm soild boom of explosions, or the thuddig bang of grenaids. It was loud and unpredictable, and he didn't know why Fratello di Ciello was standing outside while it was happening... 

Lambo had gone to japan for two very important reasons. The first was the one that he was to tell everybody because it was his cover, it was to mask his most secret of secret motives. Everbody knew that Lambo Bovino had been sent to kill Reborn. 

Lambo knew that he wouldn't do it... Reborn was the best and really cool and scary and Lambo would be very disapointed if he could do it. 

Reborn didn't disapoint. He was even cooler in person if not really mean. He was very very mean and sometimes Lambo didn't like him at all. 

Lambo had been requested by his Fratello's papa to become the _Il gaurdiano di fulmine_ for the vongloa decimo. Lambo had been so excited, because everyone wanted to be apart of la unione woth a cielo di Vongola! They were the best ciello and Lambo wanted to have the best. 

The was somehing wrong with Fratello di ciello, and not only the fact he couldn't speak Italiano or because he was really pathetic. There was something wrong with fratello's tue morendo fiamme, his flames. They acted like they were tartatrugas, slow little turtles crawling along or sometimes they'd flash out like an upset kitty. They were both the happy warmth of la Unione and a bone deep cold that was scary and Lambo didnxt like it at all. _He didnt like the other Il gaurdiani either, especially not Stupid head dera. He was a stupid la tempesta and way too clingy with Lambo's Fratello._

Lambo watched and felt the soft curl of Unione and fiamme al ciello curl off of his Fratello, the rain soothing the cold dark edges to it. His fratello stood outside in the rain a lot, and everytime Lambo could feel the unione between them brighten and ease. Mamma didnt let him go outside with Fratello because Lambo could get sick. 

Fratello always looked happy when he listened to Mamma. Lambo hated waiting but when Fratello came in he would play with Lambo and he would be only warm. 

Lambo could wait. He was a big boy.


	28. Day #28 Gift

Tsuna blinked down at the Chamelon sitting on his stomach, still half asleep, Leon's large orange eyes blinked back slowly. 

Tsuna's breath caught, almost too afraid to move. Leon was Reborn's pet-partner and that made the creepy little shapeshifter on level with the hitman. Needless to say, he terrified Tsuna in a helpless kind of way. 

Leon blinked again. 

Tsuna _whimpered_. 

Leon started crawling slowly up the center of Tsuna's chest, the tiny claws pricking lightly at Tsuna's sleep shirt. Tsuna watched him warrily, eyes darting around his room for Reborn. The Hitman was never far from his tiny friend, but so far Tsuna couldn't spot him. Only Leon. 

Tsuna wiggled at the ticklish sensation of tiny feet over his sternum, exhaling in a hopless bif to get away from it. His heart picked up with every step closer to his face and his vunerable neck. 

Tsuna pressed his chin to his chest, right infront of Leon. Hoping to stop his progresion up Tsuna. 

The chameleon stopped. 

They stared at each other for a good minuete. Large, orange, and reptilian to doe eyed, brown, and terrified. 

Leon leaned forwards and nuzzled the tip of his tiny nose against Tsuna's in a strange show of affection. Immediatly after turning into a small ball and rolling off of Tusna's chest. 

Tsuna could only watch stunned, his body frozen on the bed in shock. 

"Congrats Dame-Tsuna, Leon has gifted you with his sought after affection." Reborn commented, suddnly right next to Tsuna with the Chamelon in hand. 

... 

Tsuna's sherik woke the entire prefecture."


	29. Day #29 Double

When the vongola decimo had asked Mukuro and Chrome aside for a bit after the Shimon family fiasco, _or would it be the Daemon fiasco,_ Mukro was expecting somthing closer to being told to never come back. The Decimo didn't like him after all, they were enemies...sorta. This... He narrowed his eyes at Chrome's soft giggles, this was not what he expected at _all_. 

"Oh bless Kami," The decimo half sobbed into Mukuro's chest, "I'm so glad your okay. I was so worried about you! Especially whe you kicked out Chrome and you sepperated your flames and i couldn't _feel_ you anymore!" The Decimo clung tighter to him with every word, the bright pure warmth of his flames, _cause that's what they are, not battle auras_ , twisting themselves with Mukuro's own. 

Mukuro wasn't sure at all what the Decimo was doing , it sounded like he was worried about Mukuro. That the breif releved expression while they fought to get Mukuro's body back, when he came to help, was something genuinely close to care. 

Which was strange because no one cared for Mukuro. End sentace, no exceptions except for Chrome. But he was using Chrome because they were compatible, her feelings were being manipulated. By him... and he doesnt know why he's feeling so much of everything but he blames the Decimo. He needed to redirect all of this... concern away from himself. Right now. 

"Kufufu~Does that mean you'll let me possess you, Deci-" Mukuro started only to be cut off by the bright amber of the Decimo's eyes and the reprimanding tug of interwoven flames. The Decimo's hands are small but strong as they cling to the back of his shirt. 

The decimo's eyes were arresting, strong and clear in a way they hadn't been the last time they were face to face. "No, call me Tsuna. You're one of my Mists and I have no intention of being the head of a mafia family." The dec- Tsunayoshi says with a conviction that shook something in Mukuro. It made him extreamly uncomfortable, he didn't enjoy fair turn around at all. Murkuro can see how Tsunayoshi's eyes flicked to the silver bangles still hanging in his ear, the mist Vongola X gear that Chrome matches. "I'd tear the whole thing down first." 

Tsunayoshi gives Mukuro one last clinging squeeze, pressing his face into Mukuro's chest. Their flames, both tied to Chromes own lighter mist, twisted contently together like large cats. When Tsunayoshi lets go Mukuro doesn't miss the sensation of it. _He doesnt._

The fact that Chrome and Tsunayoshi being around the same size, both with their rediclous doe eyes and happy smiles, means their almost being perfectly snuggled up when Tsunayoshi hugs her is not cute. Neither is the bright red flush on Chrome's face as Tsuna chattered worriedly about her. 

It just isnt.


	30. Day #30 Jolt

Skull woke up with a drawn out whine, his entire body sore from... from... 

... 

Skull blinked his eyes open, staring hazily at the nicely painted ceiling as he tried to remember _why_ his body hurt so much. He remembered lamenting about still being a toddler to anyone who would listen before going to bed. It had been around a week since they had broken the curse, and he was so very done with being smaller than a five year old. He wanted to do stunts again and to be able to buy a drink without the bar laughing at him. The only thing that really came out of being cured of the Arcobaleno curse was the fact his flames were finally just _his_ again! The familiar and nostalgic feeling of his flame reserves being capped out to their full capacity, which was even more than before, was wonderful and so worth the wait. 

He sighed, he was probably sore from the sudden increase in his flames with his luck. He placed his hands firmly on the bed, about to wrench himself into a sitting position so he could bother Verde about some sort of accelerated growth when he just stopped. 

He didn't breathe as he rubbed his hands against the sheets of his bed, feeling the silken texture between his fingers and against familiar callouses. He had become intimately familiar with the feel of his hands as an arcobaleno, the short fingers and soft palms without the scars from digging into mechanics. Constant baby skin that recovered from wounds. He barely dared to move his hands from the bed, staring wide eyed at the ceiling afraid that he was hallucinating the feelings. That he was in another baseless dream to shatter his hopes. 

He slid his hands closer to his body, pulling his lip between his teeth as he could feel his own body heat against his pinkies. He didn't want it to be a dream, he really hoped it wasn't a dream. He felt his hands brush his thighs, and froze again at the feeling of _actual body hair_. 

Skull sat up like he had been electrocuted, tears building up in his eyes because he could see his own _adult body_ and he was overwhelmed. He felt a large smile pull at his face as he ran his hands up and down his thighs, marveling at his faint purple body hair and the feeling of scars from road rash that went up both of his hips. He dragged his hands up his body in wonderment, feeling his slender but defined body and the ridges of his scars. 

He spent a good few minuets just feeling his body again, flexing muscles, rotating limbs, and just rubbing his hair between his fingers. He would have to start doing yoga or dance again just to get used to how his body moves again and to get back his flexibility. He would be able to go and buy his own make-up again instead of sending out his men, and no one could complain if he got into stunts again! Skull sniffed, wiping at his eyes because he was still overwhelmed because this was pleasant but moving _hurt_ , and because he was an emotional person damn it. Cloud flames made it easy to feel emotions so much more vividly because they propagated them back at him when he wasn't careful. 

He got out of bed with a stumble borne from vertigo because he had shot up five feet in one night and he really needed to call the others. Especially Verde, because Skull wants to know how this happened and if he was the first. _Besides Lal but Lal was scary cool even with her new flames!_ He pulled his comforter off the bed and wrapped it around his shoulders. 

He also needed to dig out his old clothes or get new ones because all he had in the room were 2t sized, and he doubted Verde would appreciate the sight of the Skull de Mort natural beauty at five in the morning. 

He smiled to himself, feeling absolutely giddy and right for the first time in two decades. This was the best day ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They were turned into babies so that they wouldn't feel the strain of the flame drain as badly. Cause they produced a lot of pure flames and if they were the size of a baby their body wouldn't need all of them.   
> Lal grew up instantly, but the pacifier didn't draw on her flame so much.   
> My theory, they didn't grow up immediately after the pacifiers were contained was because they didn't have enough flames. Given the fact they had just used their flames to fill the pacifier jars, they were probably at near empty. Give their flames time to regenerate tho...  
>  _Tsuna's condition because of the seal also shows how important flames are to people entire being._


	31. Day #31 Slice

Tsuna would never tell Reborn, but he was kinda disapointed. 

He sat at the kitchen table in the middle of the night with the last slice of _Reborn's_ birthday cake, mechanically taking forkfulls of the pudding like cake into his mouth. It tasted vaugly of espresso and vanila, and he was kind of diappointed it wasn't chocolate. 

Because Tsuna liked chocolate cake and it was his birthday today. 

Tsuna knew his Kaa-san would probably have been more than eagar to make him one if he told her. That Gokudera would feel horrible and Takeshi apologetic that they hadn't celebrated today with him because they were his friends. The idea was still really novel to him and he half regretted not doing it, because it would have been nice. 

He sighed heavily, eating another forkful of coffee-pudding cake. The reason he hadn't was becasuse yesterday had been overwhelming and he hadn't wanted Reborn to ruin his enjoyment of his birthday. Having no memories was better than having more bad ones after all, right? 

Tsuna froze at the click of someone turning the safety of a gun off, another forkful of cake halfway to his mouth. "Is that my cake, Dame-Tsuna?" Reborn asked, dreadfully amused. Tsuna sat absolutly stil becasue Leon didn't have a safety, meaning Reborn was pointing a _real_ gun at Tsuna's head. "Well?" 

Tsuna whimpered, putting the fork back onto the table. He cold faintly hear the soft pad of Reborn's tiny feet as the htiman walked around into Tsuna's line of sight. "Y-yes, but only because..." He started, trailing off into a quiet mumble when he glanced at Reborn's nuetral expression, the shining barel of a pistol pointed at him. 

"Mafia bosses don't mumble Dame-Tsuna," Reborn scolded lightly, gun still poined at him. Tsuna wasn't sure how he held it up so efffortlessly, Reborn's guns were all pretty heavy. 

Tsuna frowned at his plate, he didn't want to say it... but Reborn was likely to have already known. "I wanted to eat cake on my birthday, but mama didn't make one for me." He said as evenly as he could, picking the fork back up. He glanced at the cake and back to Reborn who had gone kind of quiet. 

"Your birthday," Reborn clarified flattly, letting his arm drop. 

Tsuna narrowed his eyes at Reborn in suspisoin, didn't he already...?"Yes? The fourteenth of October." 

"Mamma didn't say anything," Reborn pointed out, once again poking on of Tsuna's numerous sore spots. 

Tsuna was getting the sinking suspicion Reborn hadn't known about his birthday. He wouldn't push it today though by asking, he valued his life and the guns saftey was still off. 

Reborn muttered something under his breath in Italian(or sicilian because their apparently different things!) Before locking onto Tsuna's nervous gaze. "I have to call a few people about updating your file, _Bon compleannu, decimo_. You can have the cake." The hitman said succinctly, before walking out of the kitchen without another word. 

Tsuna blinked a few times before writing it down a nothing to worry about. Reborn had just let him eat his food without bothering him , and Tsuna couldn't risk him changing his mind. 

He still had the vaguest feeling that Reborn didn't know it was Tsuna's birthday before just now. 

Bit that was rediculaous.

**Author's Note:**

> The drabbles are vaguely in cannon, but with the wonderful thing of consequences.
> 
> If people want I can also attach the drawing I drew. They are not fan art though.


End file.
